This invention relates to the removal of devices from bone, more particularly, to the removal of implanted devices from a spine. Most particularly, the present invention relates to a kit for use in removing implanted devices from a spine.
According to the present invention, a kit and method are provided for removing a spacer having an outer surface and opposite ends from a spine. The kit includes an osteotome, a threaded extractor, and a trephine. The osteotome includes a handle portion and a cutting portion that extends from the handle portion and has a surface formed to engage the outer surface of the spacer and a tip spaced-apart from the handle portion. The tip is formed to cut material surrounding the outer surface of the spacer to release the spacer from the spine. The threaded extractor includes a handle and an end portion coupled to the handle. The end portion includes a side wall with threads formed to cut into one of the ends of the spacer and pull the spacer toward the handle upon rotation of the side wall relative to the spacer releasing the spacer from the spine. Further, the trephine includes a blade that has a sleeve with an inner surface that defines a passageway sized for reception of the spacer therein, an outer surface, and an edge positioned at the periphery of an opening into the passageway. The edge is formed to cut material surrounding the outer surface of the spacer.
The method of the present invention involves the use of the kit and components thereof to remove such a spacer from the spine by cuting the bone about the outer surface of the spacer.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.